kamenriderwfandomcom-20200215-history
Visitor X/In the Name of the Museum
is the thirty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the concluding part of the 'X' arc, X'' standing for Xtreme (Memory) and (Foundation) X. Synopsis As Ryu tries to gain more information regarding Yamashiro's knowledge of Museum, Philip contemplates leaving Futo forever with Wakana. Plot As the Hopper Dopant escapes Accel after he transforms into Accel Trial, Yamashiro reveals that Ryubee offered him money for his research before learning the truth about him. After answering Philip that he does not know his family, Ryu takes Yamashiro in into custody so he can tell the police all he knows about the Museum. At the Sonozaki mansion, Ryubee is visited by Jun Kazu, the white-suited representative for Foundation X, assuring the man that with Wakana leading the Museum, the group's funding would be worth it. Back at the agency, Akiko tries to cheer Philip up on his recent discovery by having a group photo taken for the website. However, Stag Phone intervenes with a call for Philip from a terrified Wakana as she seriously asks him about leaving Futo together to make a new life for them. Conflicted on what to do, Philip is helped by Shotaro as he takes him to Futo Station and meet Wakana at 2 PM. At the Futo Police Station, as Yamashiro finally opens up, the Grasshopper Woman arrives and knocks the cops off before attempting to kill Yamashiro. Ryu transforms into Accel to face her, giving Yamashiro the chance to escape to see his family. Though he finds his family, Yamashiro is attacked by Grasshopper Woman before he could get to them and is left for dead as Accel pursues her in Trial Form. However, after defeating her, the Grasshopper Woman attempts to escape when she is killed by the Smilodon Dopant in a hit-and-run attack. Just as Shotaro and Philip arrive, Akiko calls them to tell them that Yamashiro is in the hospital and needs to tell Philip something. As they leave, Wakana walks up to the train station before being confronted by the Terror Dopant as he spirits her off to Museum headquarters to have her assume her place as the Museum. At the hospital, Yamashiro apologizes to Philip for wronging him and, in his dying breath, reveals his real name: Raito Sonozaki, son of Ryubee. With this information, Philip makes up his mind that he has to be with his sister as he leaves for the train station on his own. Once there, Philip is attacked by a changed Wakana as she assumes her Dopant form with intent to kill him for betraying their family. Calling Shotaro for help, Philip transforms into Double FangJoker to fight the Masquerade Dopants as the ClayDoll Dopant takes her leave while asking Philip to remember his role in the Museum. At the agency, Shotaro reflects on the case, knowing that Philip has been deeply affected by the turn of events, even as Akiko shows them the newly finished, and very girly, Narumi Detective Agency website. While this all occurs, Saeko wakes up in the Futo Hotel, greeted by Kazu as he produces her damaged Driver. He tells Saeko that she has lost everything, but he can help her get it back if she does everything he says. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : Suit Actors *''to be added Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Double ***Soul - Fang ***Body - Joker **'Half Changes:' ***FangJoker **Accel ***Accel, Trial **'Forms:' ***Accel, Accel Trial Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 17, . *'Viewership': 8.7% *Apparently Jinno likes boiled grasshoppers as stated by himself. *Although Shotaro and Akiko supported Philip when he contemplated on leaving Futo, that was not a very wise thing to do considering how W was still needed to fight Museum and other Gaia Memory users. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Visitor X/The Bridge of Promises, Visitor X/In the Name of the Museum, The Potential of G/Bad Cinema Paradise and The Potential of G/I Can't Forgive You. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 17 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢来訪者Ｘ／約束の橋｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢来訪者Ｘ／ミュージアムの名のもとに｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes